


A Girl and Her X

by Jeffery_Mewtamer



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, Digimon Tamers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Anthro, Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Egg Laying, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Knotting, Lolicon, sleeping sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeffery_Mewtamer/pseuds/Jeffery_Mewtamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smutty one-shots featuring mainly human female x Beast pairings and some Anthro Female x Beast Pairings. Assorted Fandoms, no actual crossovers planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Girl and Her Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z
> 
> Author's Notes: While one of the shortest pieces of fiction I've written, I do believe this the most quickly written piece of fiction I've done, having been written in a single afternoon with only a single break. Of the pairings I've got planned for this collection, I decided to do this one first since it seemed appropriate for a release leading up to Halloween.
> 
> I'm open to suggestions for pairings for this sotry, though I will only consider characters from shows I'm familiar with.

A Girl and her Werewolf by Jeffery Mewtamer

On the night of a full moon, Miyako awakes to the sound of howling   
outside her bedroom window. Transforming into Bubbles, she flys out her   
window in search of the noise.

Flying over the woods near her house, Bubbles notices a loan figure   
standing in a clearing from whom the howling originates. Landing in a   
tree at the clearing's edge, she can make out the form of the beast her   
childhood crush was turned into by the black light.

Suddenly, the branch the blonde is perched on gives way under her   
weight. Her superhuman reflexes allow her to safely land in a crouch on   
the grass at the clearing's edge, but the sound of snapping wood and   
rustling leaves is enough to capture the werewolf's attention. Halting   
mid-howl, the beast turns towards the source of the disturbance and   
stares straight at the young girl.

Standing up, Bubbles locks eyes with the werewolf once known as Takaaki.   
He tenses up when she holds out her Bubble Wand in front of her, but   
relaxes slightly as she makes a show of dropping it on the ground.   
Leaving her weapon behind, the blonde slowly approaches the much taller   
creature, her arms held out wide as if about to hug someone. As the girl   
grows near, she doesn't break eye contact or show any signs of fear, not   
even as the werewolf bares his teeth and lets out a low growl.

Once within arm's reach, Bubbles floats off the ground so she can hug   
the beast before her around his chest. Although this creature, which   
many would call a monster, is so tall that her head is below his chin   
even with her feet above his knees and has teeth and claws more than   
capable of ripping the young girl to shreds despite her superhuman   
abilities, she shows no fear as she presses her warm body against his.

Speaking for the first time since finding Takaaki, Bubbles asks, "Were   
you howling at the moon out of loneliness?" He doesn't offer any   
response, but she continues, running her hands through the surprisingly   
soft fur covering his back, "It's okay, Taka-kun. I'll stay with you and   
keep you company."

At her words, he relaxes into the hug and slowly wraps his own furry   
forelimbs around her as if he's afraid of crushing her if he's not   
careful. He lowers his muzzle to nuzzle her cheek before opening his   
mouth and licking her face.

Giggling at recieving the canine equivalent of a kiss, she says, "That   
tickles!" before loossening her grip enough to place a quick peck on the   
end of his muzzle. Enjoying having the werewolf's powerful arms wrapped   
around her, Bubbles absentmindedly lets her hands roam accross Takaaki's   
furry body, every patch of fur her hands glide over being every bit as   
soft as the last.

After several minutes of being held by and exploring the body of   
Takaaki, Bubbles can feel something warm and decidedly not furry poking   
between her thighs and gliding against her bare skin. Looking down, the   
full moon provides just enough illumination for Bubbles to see that the   
werewolf's penis has emerged from its sheath.

Reaching down to wrap her hands around his shaft, Bubbles looks up and   
asks, "Does Taka-kun want me as his mate?" He doesn't reply, but offers   
up know resistance as she starts stroking him. His penis is quite large,   
at least a foot long and so thick she can barely encircle it with both   
hands. Before long, Bubbles can hear whimpering coming from his throat,   
but instead of the loneliness she heard in the howl that lead her to the   
clearing or the menace in his growl as she approached him after being   
discovered, these whimpers are filled with desire.

Encouraged by his reaction, she increases the pace of her strokes while   
also closing her thighs around his member to increase stimulation. Soon   
enough, her own body heats up with arousal and she instinctually lowers   
herself until only the crotch of her leotard separates her virgin   
girlhood from his massive manhood as she grinds against him.

Before long, Bubbles' efforts bring them to a shared climax, her juices   
soaking the crotch of her costume as a jet of his seed splashes onto the   
ground at his feet. Not yet satisfied and suspecting he isn't either,   
Bubbles leans back in his arms , and, hooking her legs over his hips,   
pulls her leotard to the side and lines up his tip with her virgin   
opening.

In the cutest, most seductive tone she can muster, the blonde pleads,   
"Please, Taka-kun! Make me yours!" When he makes no move to impale the   
young girl upon his girth, she adds, "It's okay, Taka-kun! I've loved   
you for a long time, and I don't care that you've taken such a form.   
Even if everyone else thinks you've become a monster, I know you still   
have a good heart within, so please make love to me! And if you have   
trouble being gentle, I'm sure I can handle you being rough!"

Her words penetrating him to his core, he lets go of the fear that he'll   
hurt the only person who neither runs in fear or attacks violently at   
his mere presence and lets his primal lust take over.

Gripping her hips hard enough that she can feel his claws pricking her   
skin, but not hard enough to draw blood or rip fabric, he slams her down   
on his massive prick. Whereas a normal 13-year-old would be in agony as   
such a massive member shreds her insides, Bubbles's superhuman   
durability and toughness means she only feels a slight discomfort as he   
pierces her maidenhead and her passage is forcefully stretched to   
accomodate his length and girth. Still, his humanity manages to surface   
long enough to let her adjust to his size.

As the discomfort fades and is replaced with pleasure, Bubbles declares,   
"Taka-kun's big thing feels so good inside me!" Resting her arms on his   
and firmly gripping a handful of upperarm fur in each hand, she adds,   
"I'm ready for Taka-kun to continue."

Needing no further encouragement, the werewolf proceeds to thrust   
relentlessly into the young girl's willing passage, setting a pace that   
would leave a normal human in severe pain even if they could accomodate   
his girth, but leaves the blue powerpuff moaning in ecstasy and begging   
for more even as she uses her superhuman strength to hold on for dear   
life.

After several minutes of animalistic rutting, he bottoms out within her   
with tremendous force, her cervix giving way to the pointed tip of his   
cock as the first shot of his seed spills forth and the base of his   
prick swells into a massive knot, locking them together. As their shared   
orgasms, much stronger than the ones from earlier, wash over them, they   
both throw their heads back, him letting out a howl as she screams her   
pleasure to the heavens.

As he comes down from his orgasm, Takaaki collapses to the ground from   
the exertion, making sure to land on his backside to not crush his lover   
under his greater weight. While the first few spurts were by far the   
largest and most forceful, his prick continues to pump semen into her   
womb at a slow, but constant, rate.

As she lays panting on top of her werewolf lover, Bubbles declares,   
"Th-That was incredible, Taka-kun!" Trying to lift her rear and   
realizing how uncomfortable it would be to try and extract his knot from   
within her, she adds in a gigly tone, "Not that I want to leave, but it   
looks like we're stuck together, Taka-kun." Snuggling into the soft fur   
of his stomach and chest, she lets out a yawn before saying, "I guess   
I'll just have to sleep here with Taka-kun tonight. Good night,   
Taka-kun."

As she drifts off to sleep, he lays his arms over her to serve as a   
blanket, wishing he could speak in this form as he thinks, "Good Night,   
Miyako-chan." before letting sleep claim him as well.


	2. A Girl and her Werehog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy is looking for Sonic when the werehog finds her and decides she'd make a suitable mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings specific to this chapter: Rape, anthro, knotting, cum inflation, cervical penetration.
> 
> Author's Notes: Hoped to have this out in time for Halloween, but other stuff distracted me. Also, the last 950 words represent the beginning of my NaNoWriMo efforts(I'm not going for 50k of a single coherent work, but I am going to see if I can set a personal productivity record this month at least where my fanfiction writing is concerned).

A Girl and Her Werehog by Jeffery Mewtamer

Amy Rose was wandering the streets of Empire City searching for a   
certain blue hedgehog whom she had on good authority had been spotted   
around here just earlier that day. The sun had recently set and while   
the hustle and bustle of the surrounding city would make such impossible   
even if she found the object of her desires, she was distracted by   
daydreams of a moonlit stroll with Sonic and not paying attention to   
where she was going. Opening her eyes to discover that she had wandered   
down a poorly lit alley and had reached a dead-end, she turned around   
and soon came face-to-face with a monster the likes of which she had   
never seen before.

The creature before her had dark blue fur and looked like some hellish   
hybrid of wolf and hedgehog devoid of intelligence. Neither realizing   
that this was actually the hedgehog she had been seeking nor that he had   
been attracted by the scent of her arousal from her daydream, the Pink   
hedgehog pulls out her trusty Piko Piko Hammer and lifts it to smash the   
creature grinning at her menacingly. As she brings the hammer down, the   
werehog catches it in one hand and crushes the head.

Standing with the useless handle of her destroyed hammer in her hands,   
Amy is overcome with fear the likes of which she hasn't felt since she   
was kidnapped by the original Metal Sonic. Backing into a corner, her   
bladder dumps its contents into her panties as the beast comes closer,   
not the least bit repelled by her accident.

The werehog brandishes it's razor sharp claws and Amy lets out a   
blood-curddling scream as the beast slashes at her. Fortunately for the   
pink hedgehog, the creature wasn't aiming to hurt her as her clothes are   
shredded but not a mark is left on her.

As the rags that were once Amy's dress and panties fall to the ground   
along with the handle of her destroyed weapon, the werehog reaches out   
with one massive hand and wraps his clawed fingers around her chest.

Seeing the beast open its gaping mawl to reveal dozens of razor sharp   
teeth, the pink hedgehog struggles futilely in his grip, screaming,   
"Please! Don't eat me!" The monster's slobbery, red tongue lolls out of   
its mouth before licking her from crotch to chin, leaving a trail of   
saliva glistening in the glow of the streetlights on the bare flesh of   
her abdomen. This action sends shivers of both pleasure and disgust   
through the young girl and she exclaims, "How disgusting!"

In a surprisingly gentle gesture, the werehog lays her on the paved   
ground, but before she can consider escape, he has clutched each of her   
boot-clad feet in his massive fists and is spreading her thin legs with   
nearly enough force to dislocate her hips.

Enduring the pain and looking up at her assailant, she can see another   
red appendage, this one decidedly thicker and more rigid and covered in   
bulging veins, dangling between his legs, the tip mere inches from her   
exposed girlhood. Realizing his intentions, she begins thrashing with   
all her strength, screaming, "Nonononono! Noooooo! I'm saving myself for   
Sonic!"

Not seeming to understand her protests, the beast lines the pointed tip   
of his canine member up with her virgin opening, the girls petite frame   
making his substantial girth look truly monstrous. With a single thrust   
of his hips and an agonized scream from Amy, the werehog plunges his   
entire cock inside her, not only mercilessly ripping through her   
maidenhead, but piercing her cervix and stretching her walls to an   
extent that would normally only occur during childbirth.

Seemingly oblivious to her discomfort, the werehog pulls back on its   
massive member, nearly pulling her inside out as her over stretched   
cervix squeezes tightly around his shaft and prevents withdrawal from   
her womb. When most of his dick is again exposed to the cool, night air,   
the beast slams his cock deep into the pink hedgehog once again, another   
scream of agony escaping her throat.

As the werehog proceeds to fuck her like the savage beast it is, Amy   
eventually grows hoarse from screaming and can only whimper at the pain   
in her abused girlhood. However, in spite of the violent raping she's   
recieving and how much the beast's girth is stretching her, Amy   
eventually grows numb to the pain and starts to feel pleasure from being   
fucked by this monster. At first, she only moans softly and stops her   
futile attempts at breaking free as much from exhaustion as out of   
starting to enjoy the experience, but eventually, she subconsciously   
wraps her legs around the beast's hips having not notice when he   
released his grip on them, buries her hands in the beast's chest fur,   
which is surprisingly soft, and is moaning as loud as her scratchy   
throat will allow as she bucks her own hips to meet his thrusts.

After what seems like forever, the werehog bottoms out within Amy and   
doesn't withdraw as the lower half of his member swells suddenly to   
completely fill her vagina and trap her on his shaft more thoroughly   
than ever before. At the same time, hot, thick semen erupts from his tip   
buried deep in her womb, the beast letting out a primal howl as his seed   
quickly fills the girl's womb and forces it to expand as the knot   
prevents any from leaking out.

The sudden stretching of her pussy to accomodate his knot and her womb   
to accomodate his seed sends Amy into her very first orgasm, her   
internal walls convulsing around the knot trapped within her. However,   
she doesn't have long to enjoy her afterglow, as the beast, his sexual   
appetite sated for the moment, uses his powerful hind legs to launch   
himself skywards, the action causing his knot to yank on her insides.   
Fearing that either she'll be flung around like a ragdoll with only his   
knot holding her to the beast or that his knot will deflate enough for   
them to separate and leave her in free fall, Amy tightens her grip on   
his fur and tries to pull herself closer to her rapist's body as the   
beast leaps from rooftop to rooftop and back and forth between roofs and   
the street.

Eventually, Amy passes out from the extreme Gs she's experiencing as the   
beast jumps around seemingly oblivious to his passenger. Fortuantely for   
the pink hedgehog, the death grip she had on the werehog fails to loosen   
with her loss of consciousness.

###

When dawn cracks the next morning, the werehog is running accross grassy   
fields outside Empire City, his unconscious passenger still clutching to   
his chest and his member knotted within her. As the first rays of the   
sun's light strike the beast, his form starts to shrink as his features   
become less feral. Once the transformation is complete, the first thing   
Sonic sees upon opening his eyes is the unconscious Amy lying before   
him, her clothes missing, several bruises and minor scratches covering   
her body and a mixture of partially dried blood and semen oozing from   
her gaping pussy. Having only hazy recollection of what he did while in   
that monsterous form the night before, the blue hedgehog fears the   
worst.

Shaking her gently by the shoulder, Sonic calls out, "Amy! Wake up!" To   
Sonic's relief, her eyes flutter open and she sits up, several of her   
joints popping as she stretches before rubbing at some of her aching   
muscles from the night before.

Noticing Sonic and not seeming to care about still being naked from   
where her clothes had been destroyed, Amy greets tblur, "Oh, hi Sonic!   
Did you see a blue beast that look like a cross between a wolf and   
hedgehog pass by here?" Clasping her hands in front of her bare chest   
and going starry eyed, she continues, "I just had the most wonderful   
evening with that magnificent beast. Sure he was quite rough and it hurt   
a lot at first, but a girl could learn to love such raw, primal   
passion!"

Not knowing how to deal with the confirmation that he really did rape   
Amy while his inner beast was on the prowl and the revelation that she   
enjoyed it, Sonic decides to deflect, saying, "I didn't see anyone else   
anywhere near where I found you." Blushing he adds, "Um, you do realize   
you're naked, right?"

Looking down as if noticing her lack of clothing for the first time, she   
replies, her own cheeks burning scarlet, "Oh yeah, the handsome beast   
torn my clothes to shreds with his claws." Going starry eyed again, she   
adds, "It was really scary at the time, but he did it with such   
precision that he didn't leave a mark on me despite doing it in a single   
lightning motion." Her blush deepening, she asks, "Um, mind getting me   
to my hotel room in Empire City so I can get dressed before anyone else   
sees me like this?"

 

His own blush deepening at the realization that this means carrying Amy   
naked, he answers, "Um, sure." before gathering her up in a princess   
carry and rushing towards the city.

As he runs, the pink hedgehog thinks to herself, 'I hope I run into that   
beast again. hmmm, I need to think of something to wear that won't lead   
to him shredding it again.'


	3. A Girl and Her Guardian Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kero's mating season, and after walking in on the little guy, Sakura decides to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings Specific to this Chapter: Loli, Plushie sex, cum inflation, penis growth.
> 
> Author's Notes: Not much to say about this one.

A Girl and Her Guardian Beast by Jeffery Mewtamer

Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal of the Clow, well Seal of The   
Sakura now that a new master had been chosen and all the cards had been   
transformed, was frustrated. Instead of the usual frustrations of being   
denied sweets, losing at a challenging video game, putting up with that   
Li Brat, or having to pretend he's a stuffed animal, Kero's frustrations   
were sexual. Despite being a magical construct created by Clow reed and   
thus the only member of his species in existence, he was still   
blessed/cursed with the equipment for reproduction and the desire to use   
said equipment, and his hormones and instincts were presently screaming   
'it's mating season!'. The closest thing to another of his kind he could   
take as a mate was Spinel Sun, but Kero didn't swing that way and prayed   
Eriol hadn't made the black panther attracted to the golden lion.

And so, there Kero was, laying of Sakura's bed in his stuffed   
animal-like form, desperately trying to relieve his throbbing erection   
with his stubby paws. His penis wouldn't be anything worth commenting on   
it's own, but while small in overall size, it was huge in proportion to   
the guardian beast's small body, being about the same length and   
thickness as a roll of lifesavers. Kero knew he could more effectively   
pleasure himself by performing autofellatio in his true form, but   
Sakura's bedroom wasn't really roomy enough to let him stretch out   
properly in that form and he didn't like the idea of Sakura's brother or   
father catching him in the act, even if the Kinamoto men were now   
officially in the know about his true nature and Sakura's status as   
Mistress of the Cards.

Kero was so focused on his task that he didn't notice Sakura entering   
the room in her school uniform and socked feet. Dropping her bag in   
shock at the sight before her, Sakura drops her school bag as she yells,   
"KERO! What are you doing!?"

Snapping out of his concentration, but with his front paws still on his   
member, Kero looks up to make eye contact with his mistress and best   
friend, "Hey, Sakura! " realizing the compromising positions he's been   
caught in, he adds, "Umm... I can explain..."

Sakura replies, "I sure hope so!"

After Kero is done explaining himself, an explanation that required the   
guardian beast to give her a shortened version of 'The Talk', a blushing   
Sakura asks, "So, it's very uncomfortable if you ignore your body's urges   
during your mating season?"

A blushing Kero replies, "It's sometimes downright painful, and to make   
matters worse, I can't even effectively relieve myself in this body and   
my true form is too big for such a small house without risking your dad   
or brother catching me and wanting to skin me alive for doing something   
so perverted where you could see it."

Giggling, Sakura replies, "Yeah, they can be a bit overprotective,   
especially Toya." Gazing at the still erect member between Kero's hind   
legs, she asks, "Is there anything I could do to help?"

Kero is taken aback by the offer. On the one hand, he feels a bit guilty   
at the thought of taking advantage of Sakura's trusting nature. On the   
other hand, the thought of being pleasured by a female is enough to   
overwhelm his imagination. In the end, he decides he'll go slow and stop   
if she puts up any kind of objection.

Nervously, he says, "Well... you could try taking me in your mouth and   
licking me like you would a lollipop..." Much to Kero's surprise, Sakura   
doesn't hesitate in the slightest as she embraces him in her hands and   
engulfs his member. The warm wetness of Sakura's mouth alone is enough   
to leave the guardian beast speechless with a blissful expression on his   
plushie face, but the sensations as Sakura starts sliding her tongue up   
and down his shaft leaves the stuffed animal look-alike moaning loud   
enough that Sakura hopes neither her brother or father come home early   
as Kero's tail thrashes in pleasure.

Within a minute of the Cardcaptor starting her ministrations, Kero is   
shouting, "Sa-Sakura! I'm gonna cum!", but his warning comes too late as   
he's already flooding her mouth with his his seed by the time he says   
her name, his tail becoming straight as a pole, and Sakura reflexively   
swallowing his cum.

When Kero has finished cumming and Sakura has licked his now limp member   
clean, she pulls her head away from him as he lies limply in her hands.

Smiling, Sakura declares, "Looks like you really enjoyed that,   
Kero-chan!"

Panting heavily, Kero replies, "That... was... incredible!" Catching his   
breath, he adds, "Sorry I didn't warn you in time that I was about to   
cum..."

Brushing off his concerns, she replies, "That's okay, it was a bit   
salty, but you actually taste pretty good. Besides, it would've been a   
mess had you came on my school uniform or my sheets instead of me   
swallowing it."

Deciding to press his luck, Kero asks, "Would you like me to return the   
favor?"

Confused, Sakura replies, "Huh? But I don't have a penis."

Emboldened by her reply, Kero states, "Boys aren't the only ones who can   
enjoy being licked down there."

Curiosity piqued and remembering how much Kero seemed to like it when   
she sucked on his penis, she asks, "Huh, really?"

Nodding vigorously, Kero answers, "Yeah, just lay on your bed and remove   
your underwear and I'll show you."

Blushing, she asks, "Do I have to? Remove my underwear that is?"

Kero replies, "I can't lick you down there if your underwear are in the   
way."

Nervously, she replies, "I guess you're right..." before sitting on the   
edge of her bed, and reaching under her skirt to pull off her panties.   
Once naked under her skirt, she lays down, resting her head on her   
pillow, her legs straight, and her hands fidgeting over her chest.

Flying over her crotch, Kero comments, "You need to spread your legs."   
As she parts her thighs by a few inches, blushing all the while, Kero   
retorts, "You need to spread them more than that!" Blushing more deeply   
and putting her hands over her face, Sakura spreads her legs wide,   
giving Kero plenty of room to access her most precious place.

With her face still covered, Kero lands between Sakura's legs and gives   
Sakura's girlhood a sniff before reaching out his cat-like tongue and   
licking her outer folds.

With her voice muffled by her hands, the cardcaptor says, "This is so   
embarrassing!"

Smiling widely, Kero replies, "Don't worry, Sakura, soon you'll be   
feeling too good to feel embarrassed!" Before parting her folds with his   
front paws, burying his nose in the girl's girlhood and going to town   
with his tongue. Soon enough, Sakura's hands are clenched into fists in   
front of her chest and the cardcaptor is moaning loudly under Kero's   
ministrations.

Inbetween moans of pleasure, Sakura manages to say, "Ke-Kero-chan...   
that.... feels... so... good!"

Muffled by her crotch, Kero says, "And I haven't even touched your clit   
yet!" Though Sakura didn't hear and thus had no warning as the plush toy   
like creature places a paw on her clitoris and squeezes, the sudden   
surge in sensation triggering the young girl's very first orgasm, her   
body going into seizures as she not only drenches Kero's face in her   
girl juices, but suddenly looses bladder control, her golden liquid   
spraying all over the small creature.

When she recovers from her mind blowing climax and notices the mess she   
made of the bed, Sakura scolds, "Kero! Look at the mess you made me   
make!"

Waving a paw in the air, Kero says, "it's nothing Bubble couldn't fix in   
a jiffy." Noticing that he's hard again, he asks, "Want to try something   
we'll both enjoy?"

Not sure she could withstand a repeat of what just happened, but too   
curious to stop, she asks, "What did you have in mind, Kero-chan?"

Smiling, he replies, "I could try sticking my dick in your pussy."

Confused, she replies, " Your dick? In my pussy? What are you talking   
about?"

Realizing the source of her confusion, he answers, "Dick is another word   
for penis, and your pussy is that hole between your legs where I was   
licking. That's what a boy and girl do when they mate, the boy sticks   
his dick in the girl's pussy."

Nervously, she replies, "But if we mate, couldn't I get pregnant? I'm not   
ready to be a mommy!"

Reassuringly, Kero answers, "If you mated with a human boy such as that   
Li Brat..."

"Hey, Syaoran isn't a brat!" She cuts him off.

Ignoring her outburst, he repeats, "If you mated with a human, you might   
get pregnant, but it would take a lot of magic to concieve given that   
we're completely different species. So, want to give it a try?"

Laying back down, she answers, "I guess, if you're sure I can't get   
pregnant."

Doing a mid-air flip, Kero shouts, "Yahoo!" before flying down to   
Sakura's pussy and ramming his cock deep within her. Neither knew about   
hymens, but fortunately for the cardcaptor, her years of cheerleading   
practice had torn her barrier and Kero met no resistence as he sunk into   
her depths. Soon, the guardian beast was thrusting his tiny hips as fast   
as he could and the cardcaptor was moaning loudly.

Feeling his orgasm approach, and not wanting to cum too quickly, Kero   
pauses in his thrusts and comments, "Sakura, you have a really nice   
pussy, it's all I can do to hold off my orgasm."

Her voice full of lust, Sakura replies, "Your dick feels really good   
too, Kero-chan! It's much better than when you licked me!" Shifting to a   
whine, she continues, "But please, Kero-chan! I need to feel you moving   
inside me! Cum in me as many times as you like, but please, just keep   
moving inside me!"

Hearing the desperation in her voice, Kero resumes his thrusting, trying   
his best to rub his belly fur against her clit and hit her g-spot on   
every thrust, doing his damnest to bring his mistress to the release her   
body was obviously craving, her ever louder moans serving to encourage   
him further.

Before long, Sakura's body is once again trembling in orgasm, the   
cardcaptor screaming her pleasure to the heavens. Feeling his mistress's   
passage clamp down around his member is more than the plush-looking   
guardian can take, his tail becoming straight and rigid as he unloads   
another batch of semen, this time within the cardcaptor's cunny.

As they come down from their shared climax, Sakura is the first to   
speak, "That was incredible, Kero-chan! If you ever need to relieve   
yourself again, I'd be more than happy to help you out!"

Deciding to go for broke and wanting to try one more thing, Kero asks,   
"Do you think you're up for one more round?"

Sakura replies, "I'm kind of tired, but I think I could manage once more   
before taking a good rest." As Kero pulls out, she whines, "Why are you   
taking it out?"

Kero answers, "Would you mind getting on your hands and knees? I'd like   
to try a different position."

Not sure why Kero made the request, but being eager to feel the plush's   
cock inside her again, she complies before asking, "Like this?"

Excited, Kero replies, "That's perfect!" before flying up behind his   
mistress and flipping up the skirt of her uniform to expose her butt and   
girlhood. Lining up his member with her opening, he slides within her once again.

Once seated fully within Sakura's pussy, Kero's Wings expand to envelop   
him and he starts to glow and increase in size. As the guardian beast   
returns to his true form, his member elongates and thickens within   
Sakura's passage, ultimately becoming more than a foot long and as big   
around as the girl's thigh. While a normal 12-year-old would be torn to   
shreds if stretched to such an extent so quickly, being the most   
powerful sorceress in the world, Sakura's magic reacts instinctually to   
protect her, letting her insides stretch to accomodate Kero's unexpected   
transformation.

Though unhurt, Sakura still screams from the shock of feeling the small   
cock within her swelling to monstrous proportions within a matter of   
seconds. Craning her neck to look up at the massive winged lion that is   
Keroberos's true form, she yells, "Kero! Why didn't you warn me you were   
going to transform!? And why did you transform while inside me!?"

His voice now much deeper, Keroberos replies, "I was afraid you'd refuse   
to mate with me in my true form if I asked..."

Outraged, his mistress replies, "Of course I would have refused! Your   
dick is frickin' huge! I'm surprised you didn't rip me apart!"

Feeling abashed at Sakura's tone, especially with the uncharacteristic   
near-swear, Keroberos replies, "I'm sorry, we can stop if you want..."   
As he makes to pull out, a jolt of electricity shoots up Sakura's spine   
and her arms give out as she lets out a pleasured scream into her   
pillow. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" shouts keroberos, worried by her   
reaction.

She utters a reply, but is muffled by her pillow.

Still worried and too afraid of hurting Sakura to move, he asks, "What   
was that? I couldn't hear you."

Lifting her head off the pillow enough to be heard and speaking in a   
commanding voice laced with lust, she yelss, "I said, mate me you big   
furry idiot! Mate me to your heart's content!"

Needing no further encouragement, Keroberos pulls back until only the   
head of his massive cock is still within the cardcaptor before slamming   
back in, causing Sakura to once again scream into her pillow in   
pleasure. Bracing his forepaws against the wall, Keroberos starts to   
fuck the much smaller girl in earnest, his powerful thrusts causing the   
entire bed to shake with each impact of his pubic bone against Sakura's   
rear end.

Once she's had time to adjust to the force of Keroberos's thrusts,   
Sakura manages to push herself up on to her elbows and looking back she   
can see not only the rather prominent bulge the guardian beast's penis   
is forming on her tummy, even with her disheveled uniform partially   
obscuring her view, but the sack containing a pair of grapefruit sized   
orbs hanging between his legs.

In between the moans that escape her throat everytime Keroberos rams his   
cock home within her, Sakura manages to ask, "What... are... those...   
things... between... your... legs?"

Not slowing at all in his thrusts, he replies, "Those are my testicles.   
They're too small to see in my borrowed form, but that's where my body   
makes sperm, the part of semen that makes females pregnant."

"They... are... so... big!" pants the cardcaptor

Smiling best he can with his lion-like muzzle, Keroberos replies, "Well,   
I produce a lot more cum in this form, so they need to be big. Also, I   
think I'm almost there!" After a few more thrusts, Keroberos buries   
himself as deeply as possible within Sakura as a torrent of his seed   
erupts right up against her cervix. This sends her over the edge as   
well, her internal walls rippling along his length, trying to milk the   
beast for all he's worth. Her womb is quickly filled to capacity and   
then begins to stretch as the fit of his cock within her passage is too   
snug to allow it to leak out.

Even as her pussy continues to orgasm around his spewing prick, Sakura   
sits up best she can and clutches at her rapidly expanding belly as she   
yells in fear, "Kero! You need to stop cumming!" But the guardian seems   
too lost in his orgasm to hear her, and despite her vocal protests,   
Sakura's body is actually trying to push her further down onto his   
shaft.

By the time Keroberos is done cumming, Sakura looks 9 months pregnant   
from the semen trapped in her womb, and breathing a sigh of relief that   
she's not going to pop like a balloon, she collapses to the bed in   
exhaustion, the prick still buried within her the only thing holding her   
up and lets herself enjoy the rather pleasant sensation of being so full   
of her lover's cum.

Once he's come down from the high of his latest climax, Keroberos pulls   
his prick from Sakura's passage, a deluge of semen following as her   
reproductive tract is unplugged. He licks up his spilled seed from her   
legs, thighs, and pussy, even licking her as deeply as her cervix before   
using a forepaw to roll her over on her back and nuzzling her cheek.

Tiredly, she says in a near whisper, "That was even better than when we   
mated with you in your stuffed animal form."

Laying a forepaw protectively over her chest, he replies, "Sorry if I   
was too rough, I don't have much experience being with an actual   
female..."

Lifting her hand to rub the side of his muzzle, she replies, "It's okay,   
I really enjoyed myself as well. Just warn me next time you want to mate   
me in your true form, okay?" Thinking a bit, she asks, "How did you   
handle your mating season when Clow Reed was around?"

Scratching the side of his head, he replies, "I tried to convince him to   
create another of my kind to serve as my mate, but the best he was ever   
willing to give me was a construct forged with The Create."

Sakura replies, "Do you think my powers have grown enough for me to create a mate for you?"

Thinking a bit, he replies, "Probably, and Eriol could probably give you   
advice since he was able to create Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon, but as long   
as your willing to be my mate, I don't need another of my kind."

Giggling, she says teasingly, "Even if I can't give you any cubs?"

Blushing, he stutters, "Uh... well...that's"

Deciding to have mercy on the embarrassed beast, she says, "It's okay,   
I'd be glad to be your mate for as long as you like, or at least until   
Syaoran can return from Hong Kong, and I'd be glad to create another of   
your kind whenever you decide you want someone of your own kind to bare   
you children, or even figure out how to let me concieve a child with you   
if you so desire."

He stutters, "You...You don't need to go that far for my sake."hearing   
her giggle, he decides to change the subject, "Shouldn't you use Bubble   
to clean up the mess we made?"

Yawning, she replies, "I'll do it in a little bit, right now, I think   
I'll take a little nap." before dozing off.

With some difficulty, Keroberos manages to pull the comforter out from   
under Sakura without waking her and drape it over the card captor's   
sleeping form before returning to his plush-like formand cuddling up   
next to her before dozing off himself.


	4. A Girl and Her Chao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheese is in heat, and with no other Chao around, he chooses Cream to be his mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Furry, Loli, Alien biology, sleeping sex, egg-laying.
> 
> Author's notes: two updates in less than a week. Guess that means I'm off to a good start using summer vacation to make up for lack of updates during the hellish semester that just ended. Granted, like the first installment of Sisterly Love: Futa Style, this one had been half written a while back, and I think I have one more chapter of something I left in-progress.
> 
> Being one of the most alien lifeforms I've ever seen in a video game, I took quite a few artistic liberties with Chao reproduction in this writing, so sorry if this ranks as too weird for anyone who has enjoyed my other works.

A Girl and Her Chao by Jeffery Mewtamer

Cheese was in heat and had been so for about a week, and as he lay   
cuddled in the arms of the girl who took care of him and whom he had   
sworn to protect, he was finding it hard to sleep. Chao generally   
weren't picky about there mates, and had he been living among Chao, he   
would've mated with the nearest adult who was either already in heat or   
would've responded to his pheromones. As a guardian chao, however, there   
were no mating candidates of his own kind, and while his instincts had   
been screaming at him to mate with a suitable individual of another   
species, he had been fighting those urges as the nearest mating   
candidate had been his beloved Lady Cream, and his honor as a Guardian   
Chao told him it would be wrong to defile his lady.

Cheese's honor and willpower had been fighting a losing battle against   
his biological imparitive to reproduce, and as he laid in the arms of   
the sleeping girl he was sworn to protect, had been a loyal friend to,   
and wanted as his mate, honor and willpower surrendered to desire.   
Cheese gently extracts himself from Cream's relaxed grasp and crawls   
under the covers to get between her legs. The sleeping rabbit is already   
lying on her back, a position conducive to what the chao has in mind.   
Despite his small size, Cheese has no trouble pulling Cream's pretty,   
pink panties down the young rabbit's slim legs or spreading her thighs   
wide apart after removing the garment, the latter causing the sleeping   
girl's pink nightie to ride up enough to reveal that her stomach fur   
matches the white of her muzzle and extends down to cover her virgin   
mound.

For a few minutes, Cheese just stares mesmerized by the sight of his   
lady's most precious place as his fingerless paws caress the short,   
velvet-like fur of her thighs and lower abdomen. Eventually, Cheese   
leans forward, spreads the lips that conceal Cream's bunny cunny, and   
begins licking, mainly to coax his body into shifting in preparation for   
the act, but pleased at the soft moans that escape the sleeping girl's   
other lips. For you see, outside of mating, Chao are truly without sex   
or gender, completely lacking genitalia and less obvious signs of sexual   
dimorphism until their shapeshifting grants them the appropriate   
equipment during preparations to mate.

As Cheese laps away at his sleeping lady's love juices, an erect cock   
starts to form between his legs. As his mate is an anthro and most   
anthros have human-like genitals, the chao's cock resembles a human's,   
though it takes on an azure hue as it swells with Cheese's   
cyanoglobin-based blood. When his member reaches its full size, it is   
only about 4 inches long and a half-inch accross, tiny by human   
standards, but quite impressive looking on Cheese's small frame and   
likely more than enough to fully satisfy the small girl about to recieve   
it.

As Cheese crams his cute, little chao cock up the sleeping Cream's cozy,   
little bunny cunny, he can't help letting out a shout of "Chao!" as his   
emote-ball changes into a heart. As he starts to pound the sleeping   
girl's pussy as quickly as his little body can move, the moans from the   
unconscious girl grow louder and more frequent.

After several minutes, the stimulation to her bunny cunny is more than   
her sleeping body can process and Cream slowly wakes. As the young   
rabbit regains consciousness, she can feel intense pleasure radiating   
from between her legs. Lifting the cover to investigate the cause, she   
can see the outline of a Chao and concludes that it's Cheese and   
remembering her training as a Chao Breeder, deduces what her little   
companion is up to.

When Cream throws off the covers and lays a hand on the back of Cheese's   
head, the Chao freezes in place, his cute little chao cock half buried   
in Cream's cozy little buny cuny as he locks eyes with his now wide   
awake lady.

Gripping him firmly but gently by the back of the head, Cream asks, "Why   
did you stop, Cheese?" After listening to him explain himself in   
Chaosian, Cream says gently, a tender smile on her face, " You poor   
thing! If you had told me sooner, I could've found you a nice Chao to   
mate with." Cheese blushes deeply at this, his entire face going azure   
not that Cream can see it in the dim light. Continueing she adds, "but   
I'm okay with being your mate, in fact, I'm quite honored you would   
choose me. Besides, what you were doing earlier felt really nice!" To   
emphasize her point, she moves her hand down to Cheese's rear and pushes   
him forward, his little cock sliding all the way into Cream's buny cunny   
even as she clenches her internal muscles, causing the small creature to   
squeal in pleasure.

That's all the encouragement Cheese needs as he starts pounding the   
pussy of the one he swore to protect once again, enjoying it even more   
now that he knows his chosen mate is okay with his choice and is   
actively trying to milk his littl chao cock. Moaning loudly, pass the   
point of caring if her mother overhears, Cream places her hands under   
her knees and pulls her legs upward and outward to give her tiny lover   
better access to her hungry bunny cunny.

Several minutes later, Cheese says something comprehensible only to   
Cream and she replies, "Huh? You're about to cum?" As the chao   
frantically fucks the rabbit, a memory from her chao breeding lessons   
slowly penetrates Cream's pleasured fogged consciousness: Chao   
polymorphism, in addition to allowing them to have extremely variable   
metamorphosis and assimulate proteins and even DNA from other animals,   
it allows chao to reproduce with any sexually reproducing animal   
species. Furthermore, contrary to popular belief, not all anthros   
matured at a human rate, and rabbits were among the earliest bloomers.   
While she will more than triple in age before reaching her full adult   
height and physical development, Cream had already passed puberty and   
was of a mental and biological age on par with a human teenager. As the   
rabbit realizes the implications of these facts, she yells, "Cheese! You   
can't cum inside me!" but her warning comes too late as her last word   
coincides with the first spurt of semen from the tip of Cheese's chao   
cock.

Buried to the hilt within Cream's hot, tight bunny cunny and with his   
tip pressed firmly against the rabbit's cervix, Cheese shoots at least a   
quart of chao cum directly into Cream's unprotected and very fertile   
womb. The sensation of having her womb filled sends Cream over the edge   
as well, and as her body trembles uncontrollably in pleasure and her   
bunny cunny convulses around Cheese to milk him dry, the only thought   
running through the rabbit's mind is "Cheese is making me a mommy! I'm   
too young to be a mommy!'

When he's done cumming, Cheese's chao cock swells into a ball shape and   
detaches, forming a mating plug to prevent his seed from draining from   
Cream's womb. Still euphoric from having just mated, Cheese climbs up   
Cream's body and gives her a hug. She wants to be mad at him for cumming   
in her, but her heart melts upon seeing the expression of joy on   
Cheese's face.

Rubbing the bulge of her cream-filled womb, Cream says, "I hope you're   
proud of yourself, Cheese, because you're going to be a daddy very   
soon." Continueing to rub her belly, Cream tries to remember what her   
mother told her about the laying process with Chao and drawing a blank   
except for the fact that the time from insemination to laying is   
generally measured in minutes. As she wracks her brain trying to prepare   
for her impending labor, Cream feels the bulge under her hand harden and   
the contents of her womb shift from roughly spherical to more   
ellipsoidal as the shell of the egg forms. At the same time, the chao   
cock turned mating plug in her pussy starts to dissolve and be absorbed   
by the walls of her vagina.

Once the egg is fully formed and her passage cleared, Cream feels the   
first contraction. Instead of excruciating pain as the egg tries to   
force her cervix open, the young rabbit instead feels an overwhelming   
wave of pleasure wash over her, nearly orgasming each time a contraction   
hits and moaning even louder than when Cheese was mating her.

Had her mind been clear, Cream might have recalled that Chao semen   
contains a substance, that applied topically, vastly increases the   
elasticity of certain tissues and caused affected nerves to fire   
pleasure signals when they should fire pain signals. This mechanism not   
only allowed Chao to lay eggs nearly as large as the parent's body, but   
made the laying procedure infinitely easier for small mammals who had   
mated with a chao and there had even been efforts to isolate the   
substance for assisting anthros in childbirth since anthros tended to   
have a higher cranium-to-pelvis size ratio than humans.

Though smarter than most humans five times her age, Cream was too lost   
in pleasure to think of any of this information and could only think   
that she wanted to thank Cheese for giving her such pleasure. Clutching   
the small creature to her chest, Cream captures Cheese's lips in a   
passionate kiss, one hand holding his head in place as her other snakes   
between his legs to rub his crotch. Though he is once again sexless with   
his part in the mating done and won't possess genitals again until his   
next heat, Cheese is quite happy that his lady doesn't appear to be mad   
at him for disobeying her order and eagerly returns the kiss as he basks   
in the pleasure of being caressed in what is one of his most sensitive   
areas even when he isn't in heat.

When her cervix gives way and the egg slides into her birth canal, Cream   
really does start having multiple orgasms in time with her contractions   
and breaks the kiss to scream her pleasure. Awoken by her daughter's   
screams, Vanilla gets out of bed and rushes for Cream's bedroom,   
throwing open the door and flipping on the light just in time to see a   
blue-spotted, white egg emerge from between the younger rabbit's thighs,   
Cream's young bunny cunny stretched obscenely around the widest part of   
the egg, the six-year-old too lost in pleasure to realize she has an   
audience. As her mother watches, Cream makes one last push, the egg   
finally sliding out of her bunny cunny completely, before the young   
rabbit collapses panting to the bed, exhausted but awash in euphoric   
afterglow, Cheese still laying on her heaving chest.

Before her daughter can recover from the laying, an uncharacteristically   
angry Vanilla storms over to the bed and snatches Cheese up by the nape   
of the neck. "How dare you defile my daughter! You were supposed to   
protect her from those who would take advantage of her, not do so   
yourself!" Yells the mother rabbit, a murderous look in her eyes, Cheese   
trembling in her grasp.

Before Vanilla can continue her tirade, her daughter's voice cuts-in   
softly, "Mama, please don't be mad at Cheese." Her mother's attention   
turned towards the younger rabbit, Cream continues, "I was asleep when   
Cheese started, but I know he wouldn't have continued after i woke if I   
hadn't encouraged him. I should've noticed the signs earlier so we   
could've found him a nice chao girlfriend, but I'm happy cheese chose me   
as his mate! It was a bit scary when I realized I would be laying an   
egg, but even that turned out to be a wonderful experience!" At these   
words, Cream cradles her and Cheese's egg to her velvet-covered chest,   
the shell still slick with the bunny's cunny juice before continue, "In   
fact, I think I'd like to get some heart fruit so we can do that again   
without waiting for Cheese's next natural heat, so, please Mama, if   
you're going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me for enjoying being mated   
by a Chao too much to stop him."

Releasing Cheese and making no attempt to recapture him as he flutters   
over to Cream to join her in cradling their egg, Vanilla speaks, her   
usual gentleness returning, "I can't say I fully approve of this   
relationship, but it's obvious you two truly care for each other very   
deeply and even I sometimes forget how quickly our kind mature."   
Speaking more sternly but without any anger, she adds, "But, if you want   
to use heart fruit to make such escapades a habit, you'll have to buy   
them out of your own allowance and I expect you to take responsibility   
for either raising my grandchildren myself or ensuring they find good   
homes. Do you understand me?"

Jumping off the bed and wrapping her arms around Vanilla's waist, Cream   
ansers, "Yes, Mama! Thank You Mama!"

Patting her daughter's head, Vanilla says, "Good girl. Now, I'm going   
back to bed and you should get some sleep as well. Good night, Cream."

As her mother leaves the room, Cream yells, "Good night, Mama!" before   
crawling back into bed, her and cheese cuddling under the covers with   
their egg cradled between them as rabbit and chao drift off to sleep.


	5. A Girl and Her Toon Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bored Toon Dark Magician Girl wrangles a sleeping Blue Eyes Toon Dragon into a game of tag and gets more than she bargained for once the dragon catches her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings specific to this chapter: Loli, Dragon, creative license with penis of a mythical creature, non-gory impalement, cum inflation that leads to non-gorey popping, egg-laying, ridiculous amounts of cum even by cum inflation standards.
> 
> Author's notes: Okay, most lemons play loose with biology and what is realistic for sex scenes. This takes that up to eleven and then some and I'm justifying it by the fact the pairing involves a pair of Toon Monsters from Yu-Gi-Oh and how zany they were portrayed in the anime.
> 
> Also, in case it isn't obvious, when Toon Dark Magician Girl talks about her big sister, she's referring to the normal Dark Magician Girl, which I thought was appropriate since Toon Dark Magician Girl's design is less super deformed and cartoony and more of a loli version of her non-Toon counterpart.

A Girl and Her Toon Dragon by Jeffery Mewtamer

A very bored Toon Dark Magician Girl was flying around Toon World,   
trying to think of something with which to amuse herself. Seeing Blue   
Eyes Toon Dragon napping in a sunny spot of grass just ahead of her   
current flight path, the child-like spellcaster gets a mischievious   
smile on her face. Flying up to the sleeping dragon, completely   
disregarding that the snoozing beast before her is one of the most   
powerful inhabitants of Toon World, she raises her staff and bonks the   
reptile on the head.

As the dragon stirs from her attack, she cheerfully declares, "TAG! Your   
it!" before flying off, giggling excitedly. Grumpy for having his nap   
interrupted, the toon dragon unfurls his wings and takes to the sky in   
order to give chase.

Catching up to Toon Dark Magician Girl, Blue Eyes swipes his claws at   
her, only for the spellcaster to use her smaller size to nimbly avoid   
every strike. Frustrated by the cute, little annoyance, the toon dragon   
redoubles his efforts to knock her out of the sky, even shooting   
lightning from his mouth whenever she manages to put distance between   
them, but the little girl continues to be irritatingly hard to hit and   
is laughing all the while, seemingly unaware that the one she drafted to   
be her playmate is really trying to hurt her.

Eventually, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon manages to close one of his clawed   
forepaws around one of Toon Dark Magician Girl's ankles, halting her   
momentum completely.

As the diminutive spellcaster dangles by one leg while her captor   
catches his breath, she complains, "You aren't very good at this game.   
You're supposed to run away after tagging someone, not hold on to them."

Ignoring her words and contemplating how to make an example of her for   
disturbing his sleep, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon catches a glimpse of what's   
up the girl's skirt, or rather what's not up her skirt. For you see, the   
little cutie isn't wearing any underwear, her bald pussy and tiny half   
moons on display for anyone with the right angle to see.

Deciding there are more pleasant ways of punishing the impudent   
spellcaster, the toon dragon does his best to flash his prisoner a   
lecherous smile, though the expression is more goofy than menacing on   
the toon's muzzle.

Landing in a secluded part of a forest, the dragon uses his claws to   
shred the girl's outfit, getting an indignant protest of, "HEY! That was   
my favorite dress!" from Toon Dark Magician Girl, who seems more upset   
by the destruction of her clothes than the fact that she is now naked   
except for her hat and boots. As the dragon's eyes roam over the naked,   
little girl dangling in his grasp, the spellcaster makes no effort to   
cover her nudity nor seems to be the least bit embarrassed as she puts   
her hands on her hips and does her best to put an angry pout on her   
face. Even if she was upright, clothed, and staring down someone she   
could take in a straight fight, her expression and posture would be more   
adorable than intimidating, but is downright comical given that she's   
hanging by one ankle, naked, staring down a being that could literally   
rip her limb from limb if he so chose, and seems completely oblivious to   
her current situation.

Not the least bit intimidated by her misplaced bravado nor caving to her   
sheer cuteness, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon lays her on the ground before   
gripping her tightly around her torso, though being careful not to   
pierce her flesh with his razor sharp claws. Before she can question his   
actions, he is using his claws to scratch between her ribs with a   
featherlight touch. This has the toon girl in peels of laughter far   
greater than the giggles she let out during the earlier chase, the girl   
squirming futilely in his grip as she screams, "Please! TEE HEE! Stop!   
TEE HEE! That! TEE HEE! Tickles! TEE HEE!"

As the dragon enjoys watching his naked prisoner kick and screaming with   
no chance of escaping her tickle torture, tears squeezing out through   
her closed eyes, he can feel his arousal growing as his member exits its   
sheath. Once fully erect, the ridged penis, it's tip looking as sharp as   
a claw tip, stands more than a foot from base to tip and is   
significantly greater in girth than the girl's smooth, pale thigh, the   
crimson scales of the sex organ standing in sharp contrast with the   
blueish-white scales that form the beast's natural armor.

Halting the movement of his claws, the Dragon allows his captive to   
catch her breath. Upon opening her eyes, her gaze locks upon the   
dragon's member as she exclaims, "WOW! Bluey has a huge cock! Can I   
touch it!"

Somewhat surprised, but also pleased by her apparent enthusiasm, the   
dragon releases his grip on the girl, and getting on her hands and   
knees, she crawls up to his member for a better look.

Running a finger along one of the ridges that encircle his shaft,   
eliciting a shiver of pleasure from the dragon in the process, Toon Dark   
Magician Girl comments, "Bluey's cock looks so different from the   
pictures Dark Magician Sensei showed me as part of sex ed, and as much   
as big sister likes to brag about how big Dark Magician Sensei's cock   
is, I know he's downright tiny compared to Bluey from the glimpses I've   
gotten spying on him and big sister, though I've never gotten to see a   
cock this close before because big sister and Dark Magician Sensei   
always throw me out telling me I'm too young whenever they catch me   
spying on their private lessons." Putting a finger to her chin and   
scrunching up her face in thought, she adds, "Now, what did those   
lessons I spyed on says a girl was supposed to do to make a man feel   
good?" Snapping her fingers, "That's right, I'm supposed to lick it and   
suck on it like a lollipop!" With that, she wraps both of her small   
hands around Blue Eyes Toon Dragon's shaft, unable to touch thumbs and   
middle fingers tip to tip thanks to his girth and pulls it down until   
the tip is at the same level as her mouth. Sticking out her tongue, she   
licks a bead of precum from the tip before kissing it and then opens her   
mouth to start taking in the dragon's dick.

She starts to take in the massive phallus inch-by-inch, and by the time   
her lips reach the first ridge, her lips and jaws have already stretched   
to an extent that would do irreparable harm to a non-toon, but she   
continues her progress, her throat bulging noticeably as she starts to   
swallow the dragon cock, neither gagging or choking thanks to how toons   
can ignore the rules of biology and the laws of physics.

By the time her nose makes contact with pale blue scales, Blue Eyes's   
tip has reached Toon Dark Magician Girl's stomach. As she starts to hum   
one of her favorite songs, the dragon rumbles in pleasure, and deciding   
to return the favor, he grabs her hips, lifts her rear in the air and   
turns her around with his cock still buried stomach deep in her throat   
before prying her thighs apart and burying his tongue in her creamy   
cunny.

As he laps up her juices, his tongue reaching all the way to her cervix,   
Toon Dark Magician Girl pulls her mouth off his member to exclaim, "YES!   
Lick my little, loli lovehole!" Earning a growl from the dragon for   
halting her blowjob. "Okay, okay, Mister grumpy dragon. I'll get back to   
sucky sucky, but please keep up the licky licky!" She then reswallows   
the dragon's dick, Blue Eyes pleased when she starts to moan around his   
shaft.

Being inexperienced at recieving cunnilingus, it isn't long before Toon   
Dark Magician Girl is cumming hard, her passage constricting around Blue   
Eyes Toon Dragon's tongue, but her muffled screams aren't enough to   
bring the dragon to climax. Eyeing the staff the girl dropped on the   
ground, the dragon's grin widens before grasping the weapon in his   
talon, and lining the butt end up with Toon Dark Magician Girl's   
opening, rams the tool deep in its wielder's depths, forcing it through   
her cervix with a single thrust, stopping only when the staff's bulbous   
head is nestled against her nether lips. Though such a impalement would   
seriously injure, if not kill any normal creature, her nature as a Toon   
allows the girl's insides to stretch and be pushed out of the way   
without even a tiny tear or bruise.

Grasping the head of the staff in one clawed forepaw, the toon dragon   
pulls the weapon about halfway out of it's owner before driving it back   
in and is soon using it very roughly as a makeshift dildo. This causes   
Toon Dark Magician Girl to moan louder around the dragon's member and he   
is soon depositing his seed in her stomach.

As a bulge forms just below her sternum, Blue Eyes slowly pulls his cock   
from her throat, the last glob of his seed landing on her tongue.

As the dragon sits her down on shakey legs, Toon Dark Magician Girl   
swallows the last of his seed and licks her lips before commenting,   
"Bluey's seed is really tastey!" Looking down to the head of her staff   
sandwiched between her thighs, she adds, "WOW! You really jammed it in   
there!" Reaching for the staff's head, she tries to pull it out,   
complicated by the fact that the staff is inflexible and keeps her spine   
ramrod straight. She eventually figures out how to slowly slide it out   
inch-by-inch and when she's finally gotten it out she discards the   
staff, covered in her juices on the ground to turn her attention back to   
the dragon.

Eyeing the dragon's dick hungrily, Toon Dark Magician Girl licks her   
lips before turning her back to the more powerful being, and leaning   
forward enough to expose her cozy little cunny, she gives her butt a   
smack and wiggles her hips as she says, "Come on, Bluey, stuff that   
great big dragon dick in my little, loli lovehole!"

Needing no further encouragement, Blue Eyes Toon Dragon grabs her hips,   
lines his tip up with her opening, and impales her on his length. Though   
shorter than her staff and having some give due to being fleshy rather   
than wooden, his girth is sufficient to stretch her insides to an extent   
she had never imagined possible. Although he gives her no time to adjust   
and the little spellcaster is a virgin, there is no pain as he starts   
using her like a cock sleeve, and in fact, she is soon moaning in   
ecstacy from the rough fucking. She especially enjoys the way the ridges   
along his length rake against her walls on each outstroke, and in   
particular when they are pulled out of her womb. She doesn't even mind   
that his claws are pressing into her skin just short of piercing her   
flesh.

Moaning loud enough to be heard throughout the woods, she screams, "YES!   
Fuck my little loli lovehole! Fuck it hard and fast! Fuck it so hard I   
won't be able to walk straight for weeks!"

As she continues these encouragements, all the while subconsciously   
using her magic to enhance the experience for both of them, it isn't   
long before the Dragon starts to erupt in her womb, quickly filling the   
hollow organ and causing it to expand.

As her belly balloons to the size of a basketball with no signs of   
slowing, she cries out, "Bluey, you need to stop cumming or I'm going to   
pop like a balloon!", but the dragon ignores her protesssssts, holding   
her in place with a grip she has no chance of breaking as he continues   
to pour impossible quantities of cum into the spellcaster's distended   
uterus. As her bloated belly surpasses her height in diameter, her belly   
button, long since turn from an innie to an outie, pops like a cork as a   
torrent of cum erupts from the newly made spout.

By the time the dragon has finished cumming, most of the clearing has an   
inch of cum puddling on the ground. As he pulls out of the little   
spellcaster, her belly shrunken to the point she only looks nine months   
pregnant, she grabs her staff from the cum pool, turns to face the   
dragon with a cute pout on her face, ready to scold him and bop him for   
not listening when a contraction in her womb causes her to drop her   
weapon and clutch her swollen belly.

As additional contractions rock her body, each accompanied by a wave of   
intense pleasure rather than pain, Toon Dark Magician Girl is forced to   
spread her legs as something large, round and solid is forced out of her   
little cunny, multiple orgasms washing over her in the process.

When the laying is complete and she's had time to recover from the   
overwhelming experience, she examines the object that came out of her   
and discovers it to be a large egg, the shell of which is primarily the   
same blueish white as the father's scales and decorated in spiral   
patterns that match the pink from her costume.

"Looks like we're going to be parents, Bluey!" exclaims the girl before   
curling protectively around the egg and letting sleep claim her as the   
exhaustion of tag, sex, and laying catch up with her. Still finding the   
girl a bit annoying, but hoping to fuck her again and wondering what   
will hatch from the egg they produced, the dragon lays down as well,   
curling protectively around both the egg and its mother and resuming the   
nap the girl had not long ago disturbed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki makes some wonderful discoveries when she confronts Renamon following a training session in which the digital fox seemed distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings Specific to this chapter: Futanari, knotting, defrosting ice queen, loli.
> 
> Author's notes: Not much to say on this chapter. I have at least three chapters for other works that are about half written or almost done that I hope to finish soon.

A Girl and Her Digital Fox by Jeffery Mewtamer

Makino Ruki sits in her bedroom, one leg crossed over the other as she   
calls for her partner digimon, "Renamon!"

Seeming to appear out of nowhere, the yellow-furred vulpine is   
immediately before Ruki, kneeling in supplication to her tamer, "Yes,   
Mistress?"

Crossing her arms, Ruki addresses her digimon, "While we were training   
today, you seemed distracted."

Bowing her head, Renamon replies, "My apologies, mistress."

"It didn't matter today, since all of your opponents were weaklings   
barely worth loading, but I want to know why you were distracted so I   
can help you avoid such a mistake if we ever find a decent opponent."

Blushing, Renamon replies, "It's... a bit embarrassing, Mistress."

"I don't care!" snaps Ruki, "Just tell me what the problem is!"

Standing, Renamon says, "It might help if I show you." With that, the   
vulpine digimon reaches a gloved paw for her crotch and starts rubbing.   
When Renamon pulls her hand away, she reveals a long, slender penis   
protruding from the sheath that Renamon's white fur had concealed.

Living in an all female household and attending an all-girls school,   
Ruki has never seen an actual dick before, but while the blood red and   
pointed vulpine phallus jutting out proudly from Renamon's lithe form   
looks quite different from the illustrations the Digimon Queen has seen   
in biology textbooks, the young woman immediately identifies the sex   
organ before her for what it is. The sight alone is enough to make   
Ruki's girlhood grow damp, and unbeknownst to either occupant of the   
room, Renamon is putting out a pheromone that is having an aphrodisiac   
effect on the tamer.

Trying to ignore her arousal and making sure her facade of cold stoicism   
remains in tact, Ruki addresses her partner, "I thought digimon didn't   
have sexes, and even if they did, I would've sworn you were a girl."

"Digimon do have sexes, and I am a girl, but..." Renamon trails off.

"Spit it out!" yells Ruki, irritated at Renamon's unusually bashful   
behavior.

Taking a deep breath, Renamon explains, "I am a girl, but we've been   
fighting mostly male opponents, and while loading their data has made me   
stronger, it has had side-effects." Gesturing to her cock, Renamon adds,   
"Such as making me transition from being female to being a   
hermaphrodite, and, increasing my sex drive. That swarm we fought   
earlier today was all female, and it took all of my discipline to fight   
them and load their data instead of pinning them to the ground,   
one-by-one, and..." Renamon can't bring herself to finish her statement,   
but Ruki fills in the blanks with images of her partner raping their   
opponents from earlier that day so hard they shatter into data.

Struggling to conceal her arousal, Ruki asks, pretending to make the   
offer solely for Renamon's benefit, "Would it help you focus in battle   
if I let you... breed with me?"

Renamon can hear the undertone of hesitation in Ruki's words and can   
smell her tamer's arousal, but decides to keep secret that she's noticed   
cracks in Ruki's mask of indifference as she replies, "It might."

Standing up, Ruki slowly pulls her broken heart t-shirt over her head,   
trying not to seem too eager to not only lose her virginity, but to lose   
it to a creature from another world. Unbuttoning and unzipping her fly,   
Ruki lets her jeans drop to the floor and steps out of them, leaving the   
preteen in nothing but a matching set of powder blue socks, panties, and   
a strappless training bra.

Seeing Renamon's digi dick twitch at the sight of the tamer in her   
underwear, Ruki barely manages to not smile as she asks, "What should I   
do to help you, Renamon?"

Fighting the urge to tackle her tamer to the ground, Renamon says,   
"Would you mind getting on your hands and knees, mistress?"

Ruki drops to her hands and knees, facing away from Renamon and can't   
help wiggling her panty-clad butt in her partner's direction. Pretending   
not to have noticed, Renamon kneels behind her tamer and pulls Ruki's   
panties to the preteen's knees. Lining the pointed tip of her digihood   
up with her tamer's opening and grasping the girl's hips, Renamon   
thrusts her own hips forward as she pulls Ruki back, hilting her vulpine   
cock within the preteen in a single stroke. As she's impaled upon her   
digimon's hot meat, Ruki lets out a scream that would bring her mother   
and grandmother running if they were home as the preteen was unaware of   
the existence of her hymen and thus unprepared for it to be torn   
asunder.

Renamon glances down to where she is joined with her tamer to see Ruki's   
virgin blood seeping out around the digimon's member and asks, "Did I   
hurt you mistress?"

Acting tough despite the pain of her shredded maidenhead, Ruki replies,   
"I'm fine. I was just surprised by your girth. Just give me a minute to   
adjust." After the longest minute of Renamon's life, Ruki adds, "You may   
proceed."

Renamon pulls back until only her tip is still within her tamer before   
thrusting forward once again, the motion sending jolts of pleasure up   
the spines of both human and digimon. The vulpine repeats this action   
several times, and seeing no further signs of discomfort from her tamer   
decides to pick up the pace.

As her partner starts rutting her in earnest, Ruki bites down on her   
lower lip to avoid moaning in pleasure, unwilling to admit how good   
Renamon is making her feel, but the tamer can't resist the urge to push   
her own hips back against the vulpine cock within her in time with   
Renamon's own thrusts.

Sensing her tamer's unwillingness to admit her true feelings regarding   
the situation, Renamon uses her claws to unclasp Ruki's bra, the garment   
falling to the floor as the fox leans over the preteen, soft white fur   
rubbing against silky, pale skin and reaching under Ruki to gently pinch   
at her nipples. At the same time, Renamon adjusts the angle of her   
thrusts to graze Ruki's g-spot as she whispers in her tamer's ear, "It's   
okay to enjoy this, my mistress." the sultry tone in the digimon's voice   
making the Digimon Queen shiver involuntarily.

Ruki continues to stubbornly do her best to remain calm under the   
assault Renamon's fox cock is waging on the girl's nether regions, but   
her stoic exterior is showing signs of cracking. When Renamon suddenly   
increases her pace without warning, the overwhelming pleasure in Ruki's   
loins is too much for the tamer's resolve and a loud moan of pleasure   
finally escapes Ruki's lips as her frosty exterior shatters under the   
pleasurable assault.

No longer trying to hold back, Ruki exclaims, "YES! Fuck your tamer!",   
which only encourages Renamon further.

After a few more minutes of frantic fucking, Renamon announces,   
"Mistress, I'm about to...!"

"It's okay, cum inside me!" Shouts Ruki, cutting off her partner   
digimon. Renamon straightens up and grabs hold of Ruki's wrists as she   
thrusts furiously into her tamer's pussy, the pointed tip of the vixen's   
vulpine member pounding against Ruki's cervix.

Then, with one final thrust, both more powerful and more precise than   
any previous, Renamon pierces Ruki's innermost barrier, the preteens   
cervix forming a tight seal around the neck of the digimon's digihood as   
warm digiseed floods Ruki's young womb. At the same time, the base of   
the vulpine member swells, trapping Renamon within her tamer's depths.   
The combination of being knotted and inseminated is more than Ruki can   
take as she experiences her very first orgasm and would collapse to the   
tatami if not for her partner's strong grip on her wrists.

Exhausted herself and seeing no other option, Renamon hugs Ruki to her   
chest before moving to lay down on Ruki's futon, the preteen curling   
into a fetal position and drifting off to sleep as soon as her body   
touches the mattress, Renamon curling protectively around her tamer, her   
lover? Renamon tries to watch over Ruki's sleeping form, but it isn't   
long before sleep claims the fox as well, the pair still tied together   
at the crotch.

###

Several days later, Ruki summons Renamon to her room again, the digimon   
noticing immediately that, instead of her usual attire, Ruki is wearing   
only a pair of side tie panties and a thin, nearly see through middriff   
top with spaghetti straps, both in the same powder blue as her   
undergarments from the other day.

With one bare leg crossed over the other as if to display her barefoot,   
Ruki says, in a much more cheerful tone than Renamon is use to hearing,   
"I've been very pleased with your performance over the last few days...   
but there is one thing I've been wondering."

"What's that, mistress?" Asks Renamon from her kneeling position.

Standing up, Ruki approaches her partner, and placing a hand under the   
fox's chin prompts her to stand. Looking the fox straight in the eye,   
not with the cold stare of the Digimon Queen, but with the warm   
affection of a lover, Ruki asks, "Why haven't you come to me for another   
special session?"

Renamon is confused until Ruki starts rubbing at the digimon's crotch,   
drawing the thick, red vulpine cock from its sheath.

Pressing the member between her thighs and grinding her panty-clad vulva   
against it, Ruki asks lustfully, "Was I not a satisfactory lover?"

"It isn't that, Mistress..."

Cutting her partner off with a finger to the lips, Ruki declares, "When   
we're together like this, you can address me by name."

"Yes, mis...I mean, Ruki." Blushing the digimon continues, "I didn't   
want to take advantage of you, so I figured I wouldn't ask and wait for   
you to offer again."

Giggling in a way that has Renamon wondering what's gotten into her   
tamer, Ruki replies, "Don't be silly! I'd be glad to help you anytime."   
Increasing her grinding, Ruki wraps her arms around Renamon's neck and   
pulls the fox's lips against her own. When Ruki finally breaks the kiss,   
panting for breath, she declares, "I love you, Renamon!"

Hesitantly, Renamon replies, "I...I love you too, Ruki."

Smiling wider than Renamon has ever seen before, Ruki grabs one of the   
digimon's paws and places it on her panty-clad rear, "Go ahead, give   
your tamer's butt a squeeze." As Renamon fondle's her tamer's rear, Ruki   
goes in for another passionate kiss, grinding more incessantly against   
the digidick between her thighs.

When she comes up for air again, Ruki whines needily, "Renamon, I can't   
wait anymore! I want, no I need you inside me!"

Needing no further encouragement, Renamon pulls at the ties on Ruki's   
panties, which come undone easily. Discarding that fabric barrier,   
Renamon lifts Ruki off the floor by the hips, lines her tip up with her   
tamer's opening and impales the preteen upon her member.

Gasping in pleasure at the sudden intrusion, Ruki wraps her legs around   
Renamon's slender waist, the preteen crossing her ankles right above the   
fox's tail. As Ruki goes in for another kiss, Renamon grips her tamer's   
half moons and gives a few experimental thrusts, this position   
unfamiliar to the digital fox's instincts.

Breaking the kiss and leaning back, her hands clasped behind her   
digimon's head, Ruki shouts, no longer caring if her mother or   
grandmother overhear, "YES! Fuck me fuck me fuck me FUCK ME! For the   
love of kami, fuck me!"

Renamon increases her pace, trying to give her tamer the hard pounding   
she so clearly desires, and before long, Ruki is crashing her lips upon   
Renamon's muzzle once again, the preteens tight passage clenching around   
the digimon's vulpine prick in orgasm, but despite the preteen's best   
efforts to milk the fox's cock, Renamon manages to hold off her own   
climax for the time being.

When Ruki recovers enough to speak, she exclaims, "That was incredible!"   
Her mood dampening some, she adds, "But you didn't cum with me..."   
Clenching around the cock within her, the tamer half requests, half   
commands, "Please lay down so I can ride that big, thick, digital dick."

With her tamer still wrapped around her and impaled on her member,   
Renamon walks over to the futon before sitting down with Ruki in her   
lap. After giving Ruki time to unwrap her legs from around the digimon's   
waist, Renamon lays back.

Discarding her top, Ruki begins sliding up and down Renamon's member and   
before long the tamer is bouncing at a pace Renamon didn't think   
possible for a human and that she would suspect would leave Ruki a blur   
to someone without the digimon's sharp eyes. So lost in admiring her   
tamer's physical beauty, Renamon is caught off guard when Ruki places   
the digimon's forepaws upon the preteen's undeveloped chest.

In a tender tone that still sounds alien to Renamon's ears coming from   
her tamer's throat, Ruki says softly, "Go ahead, play with my itty-bitty   
titties." As Renamon complies, Ruki continues riding the digimon like a   
woman possessed, but the preteen also starts running her hands through   
the soft, white fur of Renamon's belly.

Feeling her climax approaching and half-forgetting her tamer's earlier   
command, Renamon exclaims, "Mis... Ruki! I'm going to...!"

Panting heavily and not slowing down, Ruki replies, "Go ahead! I want to   
feel that big, wonderful knot stretching my insides to the brink of   
tearing and trapping you inside me! I want to feel that hot, thick   
digiseed flooding my insides and searing my innermost depths!"

Ruki's words of encouragement are more than Renamon can take as digimon   
thrusts up into her tamer at the same time that tamer crashes down on   
her digimon, their pubic bones grinding together as both climax in   
unison, Renamon's knot swelling as Ruki's walls grip it tightly,   
Renamon's tip piercing Ruki's cervix just as the first spurt of semen   
erupts forth.

As Renamon pumps her tamer full of digiseed, filling every nook and   
cranny of the preteen's reproductive tract, Ruki collapses on her   
digimon's belly, exhausted yet euphoric as she basks in afterglow. Too   
tired to speak, Ruki runs her fingers through the tuff of fur on   
Renamon's chest, and finding one of the fox's breasts, begins suckling   
like a newborn kit as sleep claims her.

Running a paw through her tamer's hair, Renamon whispers a soft, "Good   
night." before pulling a blanket over the pair and joining her human   
lover in slumberland.


	7. A Girl and Her Jackal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maylene offers her body as a reward for a Riolu beating her in a sparring match, but the gym leader gets more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings specific to this chapter: Pokephilia, unwanted impregnation, some drama and fluff after the sex.
> 
> Author's notes: Not a whole lot to say, aside from I think Riolu puts an interesting twist on the usual Maylene/Lucario pairing. Also, I had no idea Maylene was going to have an emotional breakdown upon until I wrote it.

A Girl and her Jackal by Jeffery Mewtamer

Maylene's private Dojo at the Veilstone Gym was filled with the sounds   
of combat as the diminutive Gym Leader sparred with one of her Riolu. It   
was an unusually warm day and the Dojo lacks air conditioning, so the   
pinkette had exchanged her typical attire, already quite light, for a   
short tank top that was little more than a sports bra and a similarly   
skimpy pair of short shorts, and yet she was still drenched in sweat   
from head-to-toe from the workout her partner was giving her.

Despite being more than a head shorter than his trainer and having even   
thinner limbs, the blue and black Jackal was incredibly fast and met   
everyone of Maylene's strikes with equal force. Though panting heavily   
from the heat and the exertion, the Pokemon's fur remained unmatted   
thanks to a lack of sweat glands.

Neither combatant had any idea how long their fight lasted and there was   
no referee to keep track, but when it came to an end, Maylene found   
herself with her back against the floor mat, 45 pounds of canine pokemon   
straddling her exposed midsection, and a tiny Aura Sphere mere inches   
from her face.

Despite the loss, Maylene has a wide grin on her face as she praises her   
Pokemon, "You got me good."

Wagging his tail and using Aura to 'speak' directly to his trainer's   
mind, Riolu asks, "Mistress pleased?" as he lets his imperfect Aura   
Sphere dissipate.

"Very pleased!" Replies Maylene, "I may just use you the next time a   
trainer shows up looking for their third badge." Riolu's tail wags more   
vigorously excited at the prospect of being promoted from his trainer's   
Second Badge team to her third badge Team, but Maylene notices the sign   
of her pokemon becoming excited in another way. "If that red rocket I   
spy is any indicator, I think I know the perfect way of rewarding you   
for your outstanding performance." and indeed, the combination of praise   
from the female he saw as the alpha of his pack coupled with straddling   
her well-toned stomach when she's practically in little more than   
underwear had caused Riolu's bright red cock to emerge from it's sheath.   
and it was now pointing directly at Maylene's face.

Wriggling out from under her pokemon, Maylene gets on her hands and   
knees before reaching back to pull down her shorts to reveal her lack of   
panties and expose her pussy to Riolu and shaking her butt as she says,   
"You've diminated me on the battlefield, now let's see if you can   
satisfy me in the bedroom."

Somewhat confused, Riolu replies, "Mistress want mate me?"

"Yes!" replies Maylene, starting to get impatient. Riolu walks up behind   
her, places his forepaws on her cute little butt and lining up the   
pointed tip of his member with her opening drives himself balls deep   
into his trainer's cunny.

"Mistress tight! Mistress warm!" says Riolu over their aura connection   
as his cock is engulfed by Maylene's pussy.

"That hot, little cock feels pretty good too!" replies Maylene,   
delighted to have a Riolu inside her once more.

Gripping her hips tightly, Riolu starts thrusting into his trainer, the   
pinkette taking the opportunity to practice her kegals as she shouts,   
"YES! Rut me like a little bitch!" Riolu picking up his pace at her words.

Maylene is enjoying being fucked by her pokemon, but wants to be further   
dominated, so she reaches her hands behind her, Riolu taking her hint   
and grabbing her wrists and using her arms for extra leverage to fuck   
her harder.

 

But then something Maylene hadn't planned for happens as Riolu is   
engulfed in a bright light. Maylene gasps as the cock within her starts   
to lengthen, the pointed tip pushing through her cervix, but then that   
innermost portal is pried open and her passage stretched to it's limit   
as the member more than doubles in diameter. At the same time, the grip   
on her wrists tightens and becomes stronger than steel and she's lifted   
further off the mat as her partner's legs elongate.

As the newly evolved Lucario procedes to fuck her harder than any Riolu   
has ever managed, panicked thoughts of 'OH SHIT! OH FUCK! This is bad!   
This is very bad!" Maylene bred and trained Riolu and Lucario partly   
because they were mostly male, Riolu dicks tended to be just the right   
size for her tight, tiny twatty, and as long as they were Riolu, they   
could only shoot blanks, but in addition to the fact the Lucario cock   
she now found herself impaled upon was stretching her insides to a   
rather uncomfortable extent, Lucario belonged to the human-like egg   
group, making them capable of producing offspring with humans and   
Maylene was presently at the most fertile part of her cycle. She had   
rewarded dozens of eager male Riolu with sex once they were strong and   
skilled enough to beat her and the few female Riolu and Lucario she   
raised were usually more than willing to let the male Lucario shoot   
inside them, but this was the first time a Riolu had evolved in the   
middle of fucking the pinkette.

Maylene is snapped out of her thoughts as Lucario, now capable of much   
clearer aura speech, comments, "Mistress Maylene is beautiful. I'm sure   
you will bare strong pups." With those words, the pokemon, now roughly   
the same height as his trainer, loops a forelimb under each of the gym   
leader's legs, letting her shorts fall to the floor as he lifts the gril   
against his furry chest, careful not to stab her with his chest spike.

Starting to enjoy being fucked by the larger than she's used too cock   
ravaging her pussy, it takes all of Maylene's inner focus to sout   
between moans, "Please. Don't. Shoot. Inside. Me!"

No slowing in the least, Lucario replies through aura, "But I can smell   
it in mistress's scent and feel it in mistress's aura. Your body is at   
the peak of heat and longs for mutual climax with a mate.", and indeed,   
the trainer's body wants nothing more than to cum hard around the   
pokeprick buried in her depths, and she's not sure she'd be able to pull   
off if she was the one in control of this encounter, and even if her   
body would cooperate, there's no way she could break out of Lucario's   
grip.

And yet, Maylene makes another desperate plee, "Please, I'm not ready to   
be a mother!"

"Then why did you offer to mate with me?" Asks Lucario.

"Because Riolu can't get girls pregnant! I didn't think you'd evolve so   
quickly!" cries the panicked girl.

"But it is thanks to Mistress's love that I was able to evolve!" replies   
Lucario, "Please let me show mistress how much I love her!"

Before Maylene can muster further protest, she feels her pussy stretched   
even further as Lucario's knot swells within her and his seed erupts   
straight into the gym leader's womb, but instead of sounds of outrage,   
only sounds of pleasure escape the pinkette as the strongest orgasm of   
her life crashes into her, making her forget about the fact she's being   
flooded with virile semen as euphoria overwhelms her, and she eventually   
passes out from the sensory overload.

###

It is weeks later that a downtrodden Maylene enters her bedroom before   
pulling out the pokeball containing the cause of her sullied mood and   
summoning it's occupant into the physical world.

As Lucario finishes materializing, Maylene informs him of the news she   
got just earlier that day, "I hope you're proud of yourself! I just got   
back from the doctor, and it's official. I'm pregnant, and it's your   
fault, you big, dumb, furry, sexy, horn dog!"

"Mistress Maylene seems... moody." Replies Lucario to his trainer's   
tirade.

"Moody! Is that all you have to say for yourself!" Screams the pinkette,   
falling to her knees and pounding her fists against Lucario's chest, the   
pokemon not even flinching as the gym leader let's out her frustrations.   
She soons tires, her anger giving way to tears as she balls her fists in   
his fur and soaks it with her waterworks, "I'm not ready to be a mother,   
and you wouldn't listen when I told you to stop."

Wrapping his arms around his clearly distraught trainer, sorrow coming   
through his aura speech, Lucario says soothingly, "I'm sorry mistress. I   
didn't think completing the mating would upset you so. Is there anything I can do to help?"

There is a long pause with only the sound of Maylene's sobs to break the   
silence before the pinkette, cried out and red eyed looks up to make eye   
contact with her pokemon, "I think...*hic* I think I just need to be   
held in a warm embrace for now."

Careful to avoid stabbing her with his chest spike, Lucario scoops up   
his trainer bridal style and carries her over to the bed. Sitting in   
lotus position with Maylene sprawled accross his lap, Lucario focuses on   
both their auras, trying to project the calm of his own to wash   
over the girl and even out the turmoil he feels in hers.

After some time, Maylene starts to relax in Lucario's arms, snuggling   
into his fur as she does so.

"Does my mistress feel better?" Asks Lucario through the aura connection   
he's established.

Her lips curling into a small smile, Maylene replies, "Much better.   
Thank you." after some time, she adds, "It feels a bit weird for you to continue calling my Mistress when we're having a baby together."

"Would you prefer I called you just Maylene?" asks Lucario.

"That'll do for now," replies the pinkette. "You know, I did enjoy   
mating with you. A lot more than the many times I've let a Riolu fuck   
me. Not tonight, but once I've recovered from the shock, I think... I   
think I'd like to mate with you repeatedly until the baby is born."

"I'd be delighted to, Maylene." replies Lucario. After a brief pause, he   
adds, "I...I love you."

Maylene is quiet for a long time before replying, "Ask me again when I'm   
not so mentally and emotionally drained, but I think... I think I love   
you too.", and with those words, Maylene drifts off to sleep in the arms   
of her mate, the Lucario watching protectively over her and their unborn   
child.


End file.
